Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności
'Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarodziejów'Także Międzynarodowa Ustawa o Tajności. (ang. International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy) — prawo w magicznym świecie, które zostało po raz pierwszy podpisane w 1689Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) – Rozdział 16 (Dolina Godryka), a potem oficjalnie uchwalone w 1692Quidditch przez wieki – Rozdział 5. Prawo było uchwalone przez Międzynarodową Konfederacje Czarodziejów w celu zapewnienia ochrony wspólnocie czarodziejów przed mugolami i ukrycia jej obecności całkowicie przed światem. Kodeks głosił, że każdy Minister Magii jest odpowiedzialny za ukrywanie obecności magicznej społeczności na terenie własnego kraju. Każdy Minister ponosił odpowiedzialność za między innymi kontrolę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, ukrywanie jawnych przejawów magii wśród niepełnoletnich i zapewnienie, że magiczne gry i sporty są rozgrywane bez narażenia na odkrycie. Pogwałcenia Kodeksu, jak używanie magii w obecności mugoli bez ważnego ku temu powodu, są rozpatrywane przez Ministra Magii, który ma możliwość stosowania zróżnicowanych kar wobec osób łamiących postanowienia Kodeksu. Historia Początki W XVII wieku relacje czarodziejów i mugoli były w najgorszym stanie. Od początku XV wieku narastała fala prześladowań czarownic w całej Europie. Wielu czarodziejów i czarownic zostało zamkniętych i skazanych na śmierć za czary, a niektóre (takie jak Lisette de Lapin w 1422) zdołały uciec dzięki magii. Inni, tak jak Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington w 1492 roku, nie mieli tyle szczęścia i byli natychmiast pozbawieni różdżek. Rodziny czarodziejów były szczególnie podatne na utratę młodszych członków rodziny, których niezdolność do kontrolowania własnej magii czyniła ich zauważalnymi, przez co stawali się łatwym celem mugolskich łowców czarownic''Baśnie Barda Beedle'a'' – Komentarz Albusa Dumbledore'a do baśni Czarodziej i skaczący garnek. Prześladowania dzieci czarodziejów przez mugoli, wymuszania na czarownicach i czarodziejach ujawnienia magii, zmuszanie czarodziejów do uczenia mugoli magii, rosnąca liczba wiedźm spalonych na stosie (a także mugoli, przez pomyłkę wziętych za czarownice i z tego powodu spalonych), były głównym powodem podjęcia środków zapobiegawczych mających na celu zahamowanie prześladowań czarodziejów. W Wielkiej Brytanii nowo powstałe Ministerstwo Magii próbowało kontaktować się z ówczesnymi mugolskimi monarchami (Williamem III i Marią II) za pośrednictwem specjalnego przedstawicielstwa Ministerstwa, błagając ich o ochronę czarownic na mocy prawa mugolskiegoPierwsze pytanie trzeciego testu W.O.M.B.A.T. na oficjalnej stronie J. K. Rowling. Niepowodzenie tej próby oficjalnego uznania i ochrony czarodziejów wydawało się być ostatnią kroplą, która zmusiła czarodziejską społeczność do skłonienia się ku tajemnicy. Ustanowienie Po gorących dyskusjach w Wizengamocie (podczas których Ralston Potter był zagorzałym zwolennikiem Kodeksu Tajności, w przeciwieństwie do innych, którzy wyrazili chęć wypowiedzenia wojny mugolom)Pottermore – The Potter Family By J.K. Rowling, Kodeks Tajności został po raz pierwszy podpisany w 1689 roku''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), Rozdział 16 (Dolina Godryka), ale dopiero trzy lata później, w 1692 roku, został oficjalnie ustanowiony i zaczął być egzekwowany przez każde ministerstwo magiiQuidditch przez wieki, Rozdział 5 (Antymugolskie środki bezpieczęństwa). Klauzula 73 W 1750 do Kodeksu została dodana Klauzula 73. Głosiła ona: Pogwałcenie Klauzuli Klauzula 73 została złamana wielokrotnie, zwłaszcza przez takie kraje jak Szkocja czy Tybet. Szkocja jest domem największej na świecie kelpii, która jest znana w świecie mugoli jako Potwór z Loch Ness i jest podatna na ciągłe ujawnianie się. W Tybecie liczba pojawień się Yeti skłoniła Międzynarodową Konfederacje Czarodziejów do umieszczenia Międzynarodowych Sił Ochrony w górach w stałej bazie. Inne zlekceważenia Klauzuli 73 obejmują Przypadek Ilfracombe w 1932, kiedy to Zielony Pospolity Smok Walijski zaatakował grupę opalających się osób (przede wszystkim mugoli) w kurorcie Ilfracombe, w hrabstwie Devon, w Anglii. Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny) * Pottermore * Oficjalna strona J.K. Rowling * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World * LEGO Dimensions Kategoria:Świat czarodziejski de:Internationales Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie en:International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy es:Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico fr:Code International du Secret Magique it:Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza della Magia ja:国際魔法使い機密保持法 nl:Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding pt-br:Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia ru:Статут о Секретности